During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform an orthopaedic procedure, such as a joint replacement procedure, on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. The orthopaedic procedure may involve the use of an implant, such as a patch, which is implanted onto the articulating surface of a patient's joint.